The Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center Proteomics and Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource facilitates research at UCLA by providing state-of-the-art mass spectrometry (MS) instrumentation systems for the characterization of proteins and protein complexes, post-translational modifications such as phosphorylation, profiling protein expression, and characterization of a wide range of other molecules involved in cancer and cancer-related processes. Proteome mapping can form the framework for future studies aimed at elucidating biochemical pathways. The extensive expertise of the Shared Resource?s personnel in using and maintaining the equipment, and providing consultation on experimental design, is as important as the equipment. This newly established Shared Resource incorporates and builds upon the heavily used Protein Microsequencing Shared Resource, available during the previous JCCC funding period, and provides a comprehensive mass spectrometric service to Cancer Center members for identification and characterization of a wide range of biomolecules. Emphasis is placed on protein identification and characterization, but this new Shared Resource has expertise and capabilities for detailed structural characterization of other biologically important molecules, including lipids, carbohydrates and nucleic acids. To support the variety of projects related to proteomics and protein characterization to the benefit of UCLA Cancer Center investigators, the Shared Resource is equipped with an array of instrumentation incorporating new technology for increased capabilities in sensitivity, resolution, and biomolecule sequence/structure elucidation. Mass spectrometry systems include modern MALDI-TOF (matrix-assisted laser desorption/ionization time-of-flight), ESI-QTOF (electrospray ionization quadrupole TOF), LC-MS (liquid chromatography MS), and a new high resolution FT-ICR (Fourier transform ion cyclotron resonance) mass spectrometer.